


The sunshine prince

by TheRaspberryPancake



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Bodyguard Tsukishima Kei, Closeted Character, Fluff, M/M, Prince Hinata Shouyou, Rare Pairings, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25632871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRaspberryPancake/pseuds/TheRaspberryPancake
Summary: Hinata Shoyo is bethrothed to Yachi Hitoka, the princess of a neighbouring kingdom. However, he doesn't love her one bit. He's gay and in a secret relationship with his bodyguard, Tsukishima Kei. So far, they're keeping their secret pretty well.Also known as Hinata and Tsukishima having a really fluffy secret relationship.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	The sunshine prince

It’s astounding how many people go through their childhood with the dream to one day become a prince or a princess. They idolise the riches and the royalty, wanting so desperately to live up to the glamour. Mind you, can you really blame them? Normal lives must look so boring compared to being born into royalty. However, Hinata wouldn’t describe normal lives as boring compared to his own, the only thing he’d describe them as is easier.

Hinata was the crown prince of the kingdom of Karasuno. To the people in his kingdom, his life must look perfect but the reality was so, so far from that. His parents had been micromanaging his life since the day he was born and it sucked so much! The boy had basically no freedom. He loathed his royal heritage for that. He was jealous of those carefree children living down in the village. They had no stupidly-high expectations for them, pushed on them by everyone they knew every minute of every hour. They just got to run around and play with their friends, their friends who they chose themselves, mind you. The village children would grow up and fall in love with whoever they wanted, to get married to whoever they chose, and that was a luxury that poor Hinata would never have.

You see, the crown prince already had a future wife arranged for him. He was betrothed to Princess Yachi from their neighbouring kingdom and to say that he wasn’t pleased about it was the understatement of the century. It’s not because he didn’t like the princess, the pair of them actually got on rather well whenever they spoke and had actually grown to be quite good friends. That’s all that Hinata wanted to be though, good friends. Best friends maybe but even that’s a stretch. He didn’t want to be married! Not to Yachi anyway.

Nothing against the girl, it was strictly due to a personal problem of his. You see, Hinata had a dark secret, a secret that could ruin his life if it ever got into the hands of the wrong people. What was that dark secret, you may ask? Well, it’s pretty simple really. He’s gay. The boy is about as straight as a rainbow. Now, if he was born into any family but his own it wouldn’t be a problem at all but he was a prince so it mattered a whole lot. One little slip up and he’d be disowned or worse, executed and he wasn’t ready to die so, like it or not, he had to play along with his parent’s engagement plans for him.

He did have another secret though that heavily tied into his first one and that was arguably worse. Not only was he gay, he was quote on quote cheating on his betrothed with none other than his bodyguard. The man’s name was Kei Tsukishima. He was eighteen years old, just like Shoyo, and he had curly, blonde hair and hazel-brown eyes. His eyes were Hinata’s favourite feature of his but unfortunately they were often somewhat hidden by his black-framed glasses. There was a positive for this though which was that, when he stole his glasses, Tsukki would blush and pepper his face with kisses. It was a reaction that confused Shoyo but he still loved it none the less – he found it very cute.

He was actually with Tsukishima right now. The pair was lying on Hinata’s four-poster bed; the smaller one snuggled up against the guard’s chest. Even though Tsukishima loved moments like this, he was particularly anxious about it today. “You know shrimp, doing this right now isn’t a good idea.” He sighed and ran his fingers through the ginger’s hair. “Your parents are expecting you in five minutes and we will lose track of time. It’s too risky.”

“Nyeh, who cares if it’s risky?” He looked up at his secret partner with a small smirk. “And, personally, I don’t think you should be calling your superior a shrimp.” He shuffled up slightly so he was closer to his face and pressed a gentle kiss on his nose. He often held his status over Tsukishima’s head, it was one of his favourite things to do but not in an up-himself kind of way, it was strictly playful. He wasn’t mean enough to try and make Tsukishima feel genuinely inferior to him.

Tsukki chuckled and ruffled up the prince’s hair, knowing that it always annoyed him. “I’ll call you what I want, your highness.” He teased, pressing a gentle kiss on his lover’s forehead. Even though he knew this was a bad idea, he didn’t want this moment to end because he loved having little moments like this with Hinata. They were, well, adorable to him. They made his day.

The little ginger blushed and batted Tsukishima’s hands away from his hair. “Kei, stop that!” He pouted slightly which, the blonde had no choice but to admit, was an extremely cute look for him. “You know it takes me ages to sort my hair out…” He says that knowing full well that he can never truly sort it out, it doesn’t like to cooperate. It doesn’t matter how much he tries to brush his hair down and look presentable, the floof just refuses to go away.

He pressed another kiss on his forehead, chuckling softly to himself. “Shoyo, I love you but I don’t understand why it matters to you so much?” He raised his eyebrows at the boy and smiled, just a little. “You hair’s always a mess anyway so why not let me ruffle it up a bit, hm?” The blonde watched as Hinata stammered, trying his best to find a good answer. He let him continue this for a solid minute and a half before speaking up again. “Exactly.” It was a single, simple word but it was enough to throw the ginger’s train of thought off its tracks. The little boy let out a small growl of annoyance and folded his arms, furrowing his brow. “Now now, no need to growl like that. It’s not very princely of you, is it?” He ruffled up his hair again, this time purely to piss him off. Again, not in a mean-spirited way. He often did things specifically to piss Shoyo off but he never did it to properly upset him, it was viewed to him simply as a joke.

He folded his arms tighter over his chest and rolled his eyes. “I don’t care if it’s princely or not. Either way, you shouldn’t be telling your superiors what to do Tsukki.” He puffed up his cheeks, a pout forming on his face. Tsukishima opened his mouth to tease him again but a knock was heard at the door. Hinata tensed up, looking at his secret boyfriend in a panic. “Hide! Now!” He hissed at him, quieter than usual in case whoever was on the other side of the door heard him.

“I’m going I’m going.” The blonde rolled his eyes and got up off the bed, quickly hiding himself in the built in closet. He didn’t mind hiding in here, not one bit. The closet was pretty big and there was plenty of space to move around. Through the small crack between the two doors, he watched Shoyo get up and leave the room. Once the door was closed, he came out of the closet again. He was alone but, hopefully, not for long. His sunshine prince would be back. Their game of secrets would continue.


End file.
